Cauchemars
by Jotunn-Ray
Summary: Chaque membre de l'équipage au chapeau de paille avait un lourd passé, des morts sur la conscience, souvent des personnes qui leurs manquaient, et toujours une petite pointe au cœur en pensant à eux. Et comme tous les humains, il n'était pas rare que les membres de l'équipage au chapeau de paille fassent des cauchemars. Heureusement qu'ils sont soudés.
**Juste un petit drabbles comme-ci comme-ça. Enjoy !**

 **oOo**

Chaque membre de l'équipage au chapeau de paille avait un lourd passé, des morts sur la conscience, souvent des personnes qui leurs manquaient, et toujours une petite pointe au cœur en pensant à eux. Et comme tous les humains, il n'était pas rare que les membres de l'équipage au chapeau de paille fassent des cauchemars. Parfois, ils rêvaient juste qu'un raton laveur bleu et rouge avec des chaussettes à pois les poursuivaient pour les manger. Mais quelquefois, ses cauchemars étaient beaucoup plus sombres.

Quand Chopper faisait un cauchemar, il se réveillait en pleurant, de grosses larmes roulant sur ses joues toutes mignonnes. Ses pleurs réveillaient un de ses camarades, généralement Zorro ou Sanji. Quand c'était Zorro, se dernier caressait doucement la fourrure du petit renne, allumait une lampe à huile au dessus de son hamac, et le médecin venait se blottir dans ses couvertures. Parfois, il attrapait un des livres de contes que Choper aimait temps et lui lisait une histoire. Quand s'était Sanji, le cuistot l'emmenait boire un chocolat chaud dans la cuisine, et s'il avait encore peur, il acceptait que son drôle de petit frère dorme avec lui.

Quand Nami faisait un cauchemar, elle se réveillait en sursaut, paniquée, suffoquant dans le noir. Robin la consolait doucement avec une voix de grande sœur. Parfois elle l'emmenait dans la bibliothèque, lui donnait une tasse de son thé personnel, et l'écoutait patiemment lorsqu'elle lui racontait son rêve. Souvent, Nami était soulagée et la remerciait, mais quand se n'était pas le cas, l'archéologue lui parlait doucement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne s'endorme, et son pouvoir lui permettait de la remettre au lit.

Quand Sanji faisait un cauchemar, il parlait dans son sommeil. Ses murmures réveillaient Ussop, qui se levait doucement de son hamac pour venir lui secouer l'épaule. Le cuisinier lui lançait un regard perdu, et son camarade lui souriait simplement dans la pénombre. Aussitôt Sanji était rassuré et le remerciait d'un murmure avant de se lever et de sortir sur le pont. Il s'accoudait à la rambarde et regardait la mer, une cigarette au coin de la bouche, les mains encore tremblantes. Le son des vagues le clamait peu à peu, et il rentrait dans le dortoir des garçons.

Quand Franky faisait un cauchemar, il tombait de son hamac avec un grand fraqua et réveillait tout le dortoir. Parfois il se mettait à pleurer et à gouter du nez, et prétextait toujours qu'il avait une poussière dans l'œil. Les autres n'étaient pas dupes et Chopper lui faisait un câlin pendant que les deux autres zigotos de l'équipage enchainaient les clowneries. Le charpentier éclatait alors si fort de rire que ça réveillait les filles. Nami entrait alors dans la chambre avec une tête de dinosaure mécontent et assommait tout ce qui n'était pas dans un hamac.

Quand Robin faisait un cauchemar, elle restait étendue dans le noir, écoutant la respiration calme de Nami. Elle se levait et montait rejoindre celui qui était de garde à la vigie. Elle s'asseyait à ses côtés, sans rien dire, et laissait sa peur s'estomper en voyant les doux sourires ou les blagues de ses compagnons. Puis elle redescendait à la cuisine, et ramenait de quoi grignoter pour deux. Pendant une heure, peut être deux, elle restait assise, emmitouflée dans un plaid, à regarder l'horizon, et les autres respectaient son silence.

Quand Ussop faisait un cauchemar, il se réveillait en hurlant comme un forcené et tout le monde tombait de son hamac. Il se retrouvait devant un Zorro de très mauvaise humeur, sabres en mains, et alors il hurlait encore plus, Nami arrivait alors et il hurlait encore jusqu'à ce que Sanji ne l'assomme pour qu'il ne se taise. Quand il se réveillait, il trouvait généralement les autres rendormit, sauf un ou deux qui lui souriaient et Nami avait disparut. La frayeur était passée et il pouvait se rendormir.

Brook ne cauchemardait que très peut, mais il avait des insomnies. Des souvenirs remontaient à la surface et il se levait. Il allait à la figure de proue, derrière la tête de Sunny, et se postait là, respirant le vent. Il sortait son violon et jouait une douce musique, triste et mélancolique, pour les étoiles qui, il en était sur, étaient les âmes de tout son ancien équipage. Parfois, il lançait pour lui-même une blague de squelette et priait pour que sa musique atteigne les cieux, et que ses anciens compagnons puissent l'entendre.

Quand Zorro faisait des cauchemars, il tournai et se retournait dans son hamac, le visage crispé, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se réveille, le souffle cour. Il sortait sitôt le la chambre pour aller s'aérer l'esprit. Il récupérait une bouteille et se laissait glisser le long du mur de la cuisine en regardant le ciel. Alors Luffy venait s'assoir à ses côté, réveillé par on ne sait quel sixième sens. Silencieux, pour une fois, il ne faisait qu'être là, et restait sérieux. Ça leur convenait à tout les deux. Le capitaine avait parfois un sourire ou un regard triste, que Zorro était le seul à lui voir.

Quand, enfin, Luffy faisait un cauchemar, tout le monde se réveillait. Par ce que comme Zorro, il tournait et se retournait dans son lit, comme Sanji, il parlait dans son sommeil, comme Ussop, il se réveillait en hurlant, comme Frankie, il tombait de son hamac, comme Nami, il suffoquait, comme Chopper, il sanglotait, comme Robin, il s'asseyait sans rien dire, et comme Brook, il se sentait triste et mélancolique. Les filles débarquaient dans la chambre, Nami avec une tête de dinosaure, Robin avec une leur inquiète dans les yeux. Il se levait alors brusquement, les surprenant tous, et entrainait tout le monde dans un câlin général. Tout le monde se retrouvait pressé les uns contre les autres, et sans que Luffy le remarque, se souriaient à eux-mêmes. Mais finalement, ils criaient tous faussement d'indignation en essayant mollement de se dégager, parce qu'ils savaient tous que leur capitaine, tout gamin qu'il soit, était surement le plus torturé d'entre eux.


End file.
